


morning, sunshine

by pixies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixies/pseuds/pixies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is bored, harry's still asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning, sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> just schmoop tbh idek 
> 
> originally posted on my lj in sept of 2012 but im in the process of cross posting everything to ao3 woo
> 
> disclaimer i made this up i own nothing i did this with no harm meant all of that jazz

Harry wakes up to something digging into his sternum and squints on eye open to find Louis resting his chin on his chest, eyes wide as he looks up at Harry.

“G’morning,” Harry mumbles, blinking his eyes open. He shifts them, sliding further under Louis’ body so that Louis’ face presses into Harry’s neck, instead of his chin digging into his chest, and Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ back. His eyes slip closed as he turns his face to nose at the skin behind Louis’ ear. “Can I help you?”

“Morning, Sunshine. I’m bored,” Louis replies, voice muffled, and his words tickle Harry’s skin as his lips brush against his neck. “And also I’m hungry.”

Harry opens his eyes and lifts his arm to squint at his watch. “It’s only half past seven.”

Louis doesn’t have to respond because at that exact moment, his stomach growls.

Harry just laughs and wraps his arms back around Louis’ middle. “I told you last night you should have finished dinner.”

“I was preoccupied, yeah?” Louis replies, pulling up to look into Harry’s eyes as he presses the pad of his thumb into the bruise he’d sucked into Harry’s throat the night before, smiling when Harry’s eyes flutter closed. 

Harry laughs again, lifting his head to land a kiss to Louis’ chin. “Yeah, I remember.”

“Was a long day yesterday,” Louis continues, bearing Harry down into the mattress and dropping one, two, three kisses to his lips. “Needed to get you alone. Couldn’t wait any longer.”

“Keep going like this, Lou, and it’s gonna be awhile before you get breakfast,” Harry warns, smiling as he reaches up to smooth Louis’ tousled hair off of his forehead, his other hand snaking down to slip into the back of Louis’ sweatpants for a cheeky grab at his bum.

“Tempting,” Louis says, offering Harry another quick kiss. “Now get your hand out of my pants. I need food.”

Harry rolls his eyes and obliges, and Louis smiles before climbing out of the bed to grab the room service menu.

Louis stands up by the head of the bed as he calls down to order, and Harry reaches out to pull at the strings of Louis’ sweatpants as he’s on the phone, causing Louis to roll his eyes and bat his hand away.

“And it was completely necessary that I be awake for that titillating phone conversation?” Harry asks when Louis puts the phone back on the receiver.

“I told you, I was bored,” Louis responds with a shrug, climbing over Harry’s body and into the bed, sitting with his back leant against the headboard, his legs extended out in front of him. “Food’ll be here in a few.”

“Good,” Harry says, rolling onto his side and pulling the comforter up to his chin. “Wake me when it’s here.”

“Oh no, no you don’t,” Louis chides instantly. He slides onto his side facing Harry and reaches up to thread his fingers into the hair that falls across Harry’s forehead. “C’mon, I’m bored.”

“You have the attention span of a four year old,” Harry murmurs, still not opening his eyes- Louis scratching behind his ear isn’t really helping, if he’s honest, it’s putting him right back to sleep, and Louis seems to realize this after a moment because he stops suddenly. Harry makes a noise of protest in the back of his throat and leans in to Louis’ touch, urging him on. “M’sleepy.”

Louis rolls his eyes so hard Harry can actually hear it, but he resumes his scratching, shifting on the bed and tugging lightly until Harry’s head is tucked under his chin and resting on his chest.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Louis grumbles, but he presses his lips to the top of Harry’s head as he says it and Harry can feel him smiling into his hair.

“You’re lucky I’m cute,” Harry murmurs into Louis’ chest and shifts so one arm is wrapped round Louis’ waist, hand tucked up under his shirt and splayed across the center of his back. “You’re warm. Keep talking.”

They stay cuddled up like that, Harry almost completely asleep curled up in Louis’ arms and Louis telling Harry random things- things he already knows, of course, because they’re together all the time, but Harry could listen to Louis talk about the color of his shoes for hours and be perfectly content- until there’s a knock on the door.

“Foooood,” Harry mumbles, but when Louis tries to disentangle himself from Harry’s limbs and climb out of the bed, Harry just tightens his hold around his waist and hooks his leg around Louis’ hip, keeping him close. “Nooo.”

“Spider monkey,” Louis laughs, and pinches lightly at Harry’s side to get him to let go. “Jesus Christ, clingy little thing aren’t ya?”

“Says the person who woke me up at seven-thirty in the morning because he couldn’t entertain himself,” Harry retorts through a yawn. “And also, please, nothing about me is little.”

Louis scoffs and pushes a hand into his face, but Harry finally lets him go and rolls onto his back, propping his hands behind his head; Louis rolls his eyes and laughs when Harry’s response is to wink at him.

Louis returns a few moments later with their breakfast; they sit cross legged in the center of the mattress, facing each other, their knees touching and their plates balanced in their laps as they eat.

Harry eats his fruit in between big, stretching yawns, feeding Louis bits of pineapple and melon from his fork and stealing bites of egg from Louis’ plate; Louis fakes a frown but Harry can’t even pretend to take him seriously because he’s got a smear of jam on the corner of his mouth.

“C’mere,” Harry says and reaches out to swipe the jam from his lip with the pad of his thumb before snatching a piece of bacon from Louis’ plate and snorting when Louis fixes him with a glare. “Really? Over bacon?” He asks before leaning over to kiss the pout from Louis’ lips, smiling when Louis can’t help but sigh happily and lean into it, reaching up to cup the back of Harry’s neck and pull him closer.

“Food stealing twat,” Louis murmurs when he pulls away, but he’s smiling as he says it. “How do I even manage to put up with you, I swear.”

“I think our levels of insufferableness balance each other out, Lou,” Harry deadpans, flicking Louis on the nose and laughing when Louis overreacts and pretends to be falling backwards off the bed. He laughs even harder when it results in Louis upending his plate and ending up with a lap full of food.

“Smooth,” Harry says, having to bite down on his lip and still barely managing to keep his laugh in when Louis grumbles a “shut up” at him as he picks egg off of his pants. 

Louis pretends to pout, but Harry can see the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth; he also sees him roll up his thumb and index finger in his lap, sees the piece of egg Louis is about to flick at him. 

He knocks his own- empty- plate to the side and leans across the bed to catch Louis' wrists lightly in his hands before he can, though, murmurs "What'cha doin'?" and Louis grins, answers, "Oh, nothin', was gonna flick that egg at you," easy as anything. 

Harry goes "Hmm," like "I figured so," and nudges Louis back a bit, until he gets the hint, lets Harry guide him onto his back.

He settles on top of him, hips slotted in between Louis' legs and their chests pressed together, and looks down at Louis, at his expectant face, and grins, makes him wait for a second, and then a second longer, until his lips start to twist into a pout saying "kiss me, c'mon then," and then he ducks down to kiss him, lips sticky sweet and still smiling, until any egg mischief is long forgotten.


End file.
